<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Promise by RakBlack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367258">The Promise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RakBlack/pseuds/RakBlack'>RakBlack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONER (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, English, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Romance, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:48:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RakBlack/pseuds/RakBlack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if some kind of witch told you that your soul is looking for someone for many lives?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mu Ziyang/Yue Yue</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I saw a image on Weibo and it gave inspiration to write a fanfiction. </p><p>Long time since I've write something in English, so maybe there's some mistakes 🤦🏻♀️ (I'm Brazilian, so my first language is Portuguese). </p><p>Hope you like it ☺️<br/>It's totally fluffy 🥺🥺</p><p>There's a Portuguese version here in the site too (A Promessa)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Halloween.</p><p> </p><p>A day where everyone is allowed to scare people around, while wearing terrible costumes.</p><p> </p><p>Mu Ziyang hated Halloween. Her fear of ghosts, monsters, and anything else that had something to do with that date was well known.</p><p> </p><p>So why was he at an amusement park that day? Why was he even dressed up in a costume in the midst of so many people who looked like they were out of the horror movies that Ling Chao enjoyed tormenting him so much to watch?</p><p> </p><p>- Because it seemed like a cool thing to do on Halloween - YueYue repeated that for the fifth time since they stepped there. - And our fans deserve cool videos, so make a sacrifice, will you? None of these things here are real.</p><p> </p><p>Yes, ONER was there and Mu Ziyang had to be thankful for having so many people that he had to hold on to his leader. In that way it would seem that he was just trying not to get lost and not that he practically used it as a lifeboat.</p><p> </p><p>Ling Chao was further ahead. It had been his idea, obviously. The boy might be growing up, but he continued with some troubled childish attitudes and YueYue insisted on supporting him. Mu Ziyang would give him a good slap when he got the chance.</p><p> </p><p>- You could stop grumbling and enjoy the ride, right? How can you call me the old one when you act like this? - YueYue tried to make the environment lighter, but it didn't seem to give so much result. - Ling Chao is also scared to death, if it makes you feel a little avenged.</p><p> </p><p>It did, but Mu Ziyang rolled his eyes in disdain and murmured that the youngest would still be beaten by him.</p><p> </p><p>They continued walking to a separate area for the photo shoot they were going to do, which was free of people. It didn't take long for the team to reach them and ask YueYue to take their individual photos first.</p><p> </p><p>He always took longer than the other two.</p><p> </p><p>Ling Chao approached Mu Ziyang and smiled slyly. He was at a dangerous distance and could be slapped at any time, but he believed he would be safe under the eyes of so many people around the demarcated area.</p><p> </p><p>- I think you really liked the place I chose for the photos, right? - the voice, full of play, showed that he was up to something.</p><p> </p><p>Ling Chao was the only one who knew that YueYue had much more than brotherly feelings for Mu Ziyang. He had promised that he would never say anything, but he believed that his friend could feel the same way about the leader, and since YueYue didn't seem to want to take action, he set up some situations to try to bring them together.</p><p> </p><p>He thought it was funny to see how much Mu Ziyang was prone to clinging to YueYue when he felt in danger.</p><p> </p><p>- I'll move to your room until I stop having nightmares. You'll need to get me water at dawn, and go with me to the bathroom if I wake up at night, and ...</p><p> </p><p>- Young man, your soul is so old. A soul that follows its soul mate for lives. A soul that has gone through a lot, but does not give up true love. - Mu Ziyang was interrupted by a lady who had crossed all the demarcations to approach him. He was startled, in a silly fear, since the woman was dressed as a gypsy and reminded him of witches from movies.</p><p> </p><p>- Madam, I think it's better ... - he started to speak, taking a step back, but Ling Chao interjected.</p><p> </p><p>- The old soul is there taking pictures, Grandma. - he laughed while pointing at YueYue, but the conversation did not extend, since security appeared quickly to get the woman out of there. She apologized for getting in the way and withdrew slowly, still looking at Mu Ziyang.</p><p> </p><p>- Tell me that was another prank of yours.</p><p> </p><p>- No, but it was very funny.</p><p> </p><p>They turned their attention to what they had to do, but Mu Ziyang was unable to get the lady's words out of his head. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- ------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- What's the problem? - they paused to eat and YueYue was really curious about the fact that Mu Ziyang has been so silent since they left the place where he was taking the photos. He hadn't even clung to YueYue's arm on the way to the park's food court, and it made him wonder if anything had happened. </p><p> </p><p>- He's like that because the grandma who disturbed the pictures said that his soul is old. - Ling Chao also looked at Mu Ziyang with concern. His idea of playing with his friend did not include making him upset about anything.</p><p> </p><p>- What grandma? - YueYue looked around, as if the lady could be around. - Old soul? What a clueless woman! You don't believe in these clairvoyant things because it's all a lie.</p><p> </p><p>Mu Ziyang smiled when he felt YueYue's hand touch his hand gently on the table and agreed. He wouldn't let a random woman ruin his night.</p><p> </p><p>Not that the that night was the best one, in the middle of that scary place, but I was trying to think positively.</p><p> </p><p>They finished eating and went back to the photo space. They recorded a Diary and when the park started showing signs of ending as activities, they start walking towards the exit.</p><p> </p><p>But, halfway through, Mu Ziyang swerved towards a divination stall and ended up dragging Ling Chao and YueYue with him.</p><p> </p><p>At the door was the lady who said those words that made him so confused, and she smiled as he bent over to speak to her.</p><p> </p><p>- I see you were curious about what I said, young man. Come in, but leave your friends out here. - even though anxious because he had to go alone, Mu Ziyang ended up being led by curiosity and passed through the cloths that covered the front of the tent. The woman followed him and prevented him from sitting in the armchair in front of the tarot table. - What I have to say to you did not come from the letters, young man, but from your soul.</p><p> </p><p>- Yes, you said that my soul is old.</p><p> </p><p>- Forgive this poor lady, who said the wrong word. Your soul is not old, it's ancient. It has gone through several lives and will keep going until he finds the person who is looking for it so much. It's lonely and seeks a soul mate, and never finds it. But I think I can help you. - She walked to the corner of the room and picked up a small notebook. He took a sheet and handed it to Mu Ziyang . - When you and your soul mate split up in this world, you both made this promise. If you find who can repeat those words in their entirety, you will know that you have found the right person. Oh, and know that he is closer than you think. Just pay attention and you will not regret it.</p><p> </p><p>And without another word, the woman entered through another tangle of fabric and left Mu Ziyang alone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -----</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The days following the meeting with the "witch" (as Ling Chao started to call the woman) did not seem much different from normal ONER routine. Photos, presentations, rehearsals, recordings ...</p><p> </p><p>It looked like nothing had changed.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed.</p><p> </p><p>But Mu Ziyang was not unaware that his outlook has changed. He felt different, as if he couldn't ignore the fact that his soul was looking for someone else.</p><p> </p><p>It didn't seem fair to condemn himself and his soulmate to more lives of mismatches if he could just be more attentive and try to find the person who could complete him.</p><p> </p><p>YueYue and Ling Chao didn't seem to agree much. They thought it was all a witch's setup, trying to gain fame over Mu Ziyang. For that reason he went on to pretend he didn't care too.</p><p> </p><p>He started to pretend he had forgotten the words on that paper.</p><p> </p><p>His attention, however, was sharper than ever. The games with Ling Chao, Bowen's care for him, and even the company's staff were being observed in his attitudes and words. But no one seemed to make his heart beats in the way that he believed a soulmate would.</p><p> </p><p>On the other hand, there was YueYue. The leader, who until then was only an older brother to him, started to be seen with another look. The care, the smiles, the touches, the looks. In a few days really paying attention, Mu Ziyang wished, more than ever, that YueYue could say the words that were on that piece of paper that had been handed to him.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted YueYue to be his soulmate. Even though he knew it was impossible.</p><p> </p><p>YueYue didn't like boys.</p><p> </p><p>- Hey, I need your opinion. - Mu Ziyang had the attention called by YueYue, and saw him sitting next to himself. His shoulders brushed slightly and his face turned red, but the older one didn't seem to notice. - I woke up with this in my head and I think it might be a good start for a song lyric. - A sheet was delivered to your hands with four sentences written in English. He wasn't very good in the foreign language, so he was happy that the translation was right below. - I just don't know if it's too exaggerated or if ... What happend? - YueYue was startled to see that Mu Ziyang was so shocked by the words in front of him. The wide eyes and the thick lips parted, the irregular breathing and the slight trembling in the hand of others really worried him. - Talk to me. - his hand touched Mu Ziyang's gently, bringing him to reality.</p><p>- It can't be true. - He shook his head and tried to get up, stunned by what it meant to him, but YueYue prevented him from leaving, holding his wrist.</p><p> </p><p>- What can not...</p><p> </p><p>- You can't be my soulmate! This is wrong!</p><p> </p><p>YueYue's heart missed a beat when she heard those words. He knew about such a promise that the old woman had said to Mu Ziyang, but since he was not allowed to see the exact phrases, he ignored it. And by the reaction of the other, it was obvious that the words that had not left his head since that morning were the words of that promise.</p><p> </p><p>And it seemed that Mu Ziyang was not at all happy that he was his soulmate.</p><p> </p><p>It destroyed YueYue's heart, which hid her feelings precisely because she knew she would never be reciprocated. I knew Mu Ziyang was gay, but that didn't mean he fit the type of guys he could be attracted to, right?</p><p> </p><p>- ...you are straight. - while YueYue mentally lamented on one side, Mu Ziyang grunted more audibly. However, that phrase made YueYue turns his attention to the present and realize that they were both kneeling facing each other, the paper forgotten somewhere on the floor, and their hands clasped together, as if unconsciously they were trying to prevent the another left.</p><p> </p><p>- What? - YueYue asked and caught the attention of Mu Ziyang, who swallowed and looked away to any point other than the face of other.</p><p> </p><p>- That you're straight and it wouldn't work, so ... Then we'll need to go back in another life. - he said that so quietly that if the room was not so quiet, YueYue would doubt that he could hear, even though they were very close.</p><p> </p><p>- And who said I'm straight?</p><p> </p><p>- Aren't you? - Mu Ziyang looked at YueYue for the first time, hanging his head slightly to the side, as a sign of confusion.</p><p> </p><p>- No, I'm not.</p><p> </p><p>- But that doesn't mean that you like me that way, or that you believe in this soulmate story.</p><p> </p><p>- I like you. - the sentence that she refused to say since she met him slipped from her lips very easily and seemed to lift a huge weight off her shoulders. - I like it since you looked at me the first time. But I don't want you to feel obliged to like me, either because of this silly story or out of fear of hurting myself.</p><p> </p><p>Mu Ziyang shook his head as he grinned. Maybe if he discovered that before, when he didn't see YueYue differently, he just felt bad and walked away, but things had changed.</p><p> </p><p>- I like you too. - he said when he could feel the voice more firm. - I liked you before, but not like this. Than I started to pay attention and found out that I wouldn't be happy if you weren't the one to tell me the words that were on that paper. </p><p> </p><p>YueYue smiled and didn't think much more to bridge the distance that separated them. The kiss that started was just the first of many that exchanged that day.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps they were ancient and promised souls, and they needed to make up for all the lives they lost looking for.</p><p> </p><p>And certainly, Ling Chao would never say a word about how he hired that old woman to help him get his friends together. Especially since he couldn't explain how that story of centenary promise had really worked. </p><p> </p><p>The End </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did you like it? Let me know if you did ☺️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>